


Its an Emergency

by TheEntireStateOfKentucky



Series: Overwatch Works [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Battle, Blood, M/M, Teamwork, but i wrote them more as boyfriends, feel the music jamie!!!, hand holding, keep the babys safe, not rly descriptive violence, so yeh, u can also look at it as just friendship if u rly wanna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 00:51:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7245604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEntireStateOfKentucky/pseuds/TheEntireStateOfKentucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junkrat gets hurt, and Lucio decides he doesnt want his boyfriend to lose another leg.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Its an Emergency

**Author's Note:**

> heyheyhey sorry if this one sucks im just rly tired rn and also have like 5 dif prompts to write and i just rly wanted to post this one but i mean thank you guys!!!!  
> Ill get to them all eventually i just sleep a lot so yeh, plz be patient with me imma be writing a loooot
> 
> The prompt was "Junkrat getting hurt and needing some emergency heals??"  
> Hope its atleast decent my man im super tired haha

Before he could hear anything else, he heard his skates slam into the ground with enough force to send him tumbling, He hurriedly got up, continuing to run- or well, skate- away as fast as he possibly could.

The heat of battle sent adrenaline running up Lucios spine as he sped past different people, not paying mind to much except what was in front of him. He zipped around the corner of a wall before nearly sending himself flying off the edge of what appeared to be the end of the road. 

He gasped as he tumbled backwards, panic rising into his throat before he was back on his feet.

He glanced around, noting the sound of an explosion almost immediately. He brushed himself off before skating towards the source of the noise. 

In all of Lucio's time of working with Junkrat, He should know by now that if there was an explosion, He was probably the cause of it, honestly. 

The musician rounded his way towards the sound, and once he got close enough, he spotted the blond almost instantly. 

'Let's try and stick together! I think we make a good team,' Lucio had said, Watching the explosive-obsessed junker's face light up, an almost manic giggle spilling out of his mouth with a firm nod. 

The DJ would've though that a bad decision if he didn't know any better, Good thing he did, though. He could admit that he enjoyed helping Junkrat, and he enjoyed the protection he got from it in turn. Even if he hadn't asked, Junkrat went out of his way to protect the smaller man sometimes, flinging himself into harms way if it meant Lucio didn't get a scratch. 

They were lucky said musician was able to heal him, too. 

 

Lucio stared up at the junker, watching his facial expression as he skirted around the other, making sure he was alright.

"Oi, oi, Im quite alright there' love." The DJ nodded at him, smiling faintly. 

"Then lets keep it that way!" He replied, almost to cheery. 

The blond simply grunted, making his way out of the ally they were taking temporary cover in. 

\----------

Lucio couldn't really remember how they had gotten split up, honestly, He just remembers turning around and not finding the blond anywhere in sight. Initially, he shrugged it off, Junkrat could handle himself, right?

Wrong.

It was only until he rounded a corner, apparently just in time to see the Australian slam into the ground, a sickening _crunch_ sounding as a trap snapped around his leg. Lucio's eyes widened with horror as the other screamed out, reaching down and desperately trying to unclasp the trap that nearly snapped off his ankle. 

The musician sped down the alleyway, making a b-line for the junker, and when he reached the other, he managed to get them to settle, well, not much, but enough for him to carefully unclasp the trap from the blonds bloody ankle. 

He quickly glanced up at Junkrats face, seeing the tears that were coating his soot-covered skin. The smaller man hurriedly activated his healing aura, grabbing the others shoulders in order to steady them. 

Slowly but surely, new flesh grew over the wound, making it seem as though the incident never happened, Jamie smile up at him, a silent 'thank you' on his lips before they were both heading back into battle, side by side. 

It wouldn't be easy to spot at first, but if you stared long enough, you would see the two of them intertwining their fingers together, because Surely, Lucio couldn't let Jamie sneak off again, _right?_

Right.


End file.
